Goodbye my friend
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: Jack is back and starts killing again…


GOODBYE MY FRIEND   
By: Cindy   
Email: sg1phileshipper@skynet.be   
Disclaimer: If you are reading this, you surely know I don't owe anyone of the profiler gang. NBC and the big guys at Sander/Moses do. The song "Goodbye my friend" is property of Linda Ronstadt and no infringement is intended either. All you would get out of me, is… well nothing. I don't have anything, so if you sue me, you would waste your money.   
Classification: Sam and Bailey Friendship/Romance? (Not sure about that yet). Character death.   
Rating: R- for mature language and detailed descriptions. Sam POV   
Summary: Jack is back and starts killing again…   
Author's note: I have been sick for almost a week now and this story came up in my head while listening to the song. So I decided to write it. And while I want to write something sad, don't forget your box of Kleenex. I hope you will need them. If you do, I will have succeeded. Let me know if it worked for you. And I my universe, Sam and Angel still live in the firehouse.   
SBR FOREVER   
  
  
'Goodbye my friend'   
  
Angel gave me her most innocent smile when I said I would go out for a walk. She and John had been going out again for a couple of weeks now and I didn't feel like standing the lovebirds in the way. And in love they were, I could see it in their eyes. They were sitting on the couch when I came in and they were so going up into each other that they didn't see me come in. So I tiptoed to the door again and decided to go for a walk. It was then that Angel heard me and smiled innocently. I shook my head and left without looking back.   
So here I was standing outside my own apartment in the April rain, wondering where to go. As if by instinct I pulled my cell phone out and dialed Bailey's number. He picked up at the second ringing:   
  
"Malone."   
"Hey Bailey, it's me."   
"Sam, what's wrong?"   
"Nothing is wrong, Bailey. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me for a movie."   
"A movie, Sam? I don't remember you ever going to the movies."   
"Well I kind off kicked myself out of the house."   
"Angel and John, huh?"   
"They looked so nice together and I didn't feel like disturbing them."   
"Where are you now?"   
"Standing on the street. In that pouring rain."   
"Poor baby. You want me to pick you up?"   
"Bailey, by the time you will have reached your car I will almost be at your place. I'm gonna pick you up."   
"Are you coming on to me, Sam?"   
"Oh, shut up Malone and get that ass of yours out of that chair. I'll be there before you know it."   
"Aren't we cocky today… Don't speed Sam."   
"I won't. See you in ten."   
"Okay Cinderella."   
  
I heard the click of the phone disconnecting and had to laugh. Since we had caught Lucas, it seemed to me that Bailey and I got more and more playful. I had never seen him like that before and I had to admit I liked that side of him. He became more and more the friend I had dreamed off all my life. And I hoped in my heart nothing would ever change that.   
  
Fifteen minutes later I arrived at his place and got out of the car. Before I had time to knock on his door, he opened and let me in. He kissed me on my cheek, just like he always did:   
  
"Hi Sam. Do you know that this is the first time you ever picked me up?"   
"No, I didn't. Do you write that down or something?"   
"Yes, I have my secret little agenda. And today is a change in my life: I got picked up by a woman."   
"There's a first time for everything, Bailey."   
"Is that a proposition, Sam?"   
"Maybe. So what are you gonna do about it?"   
"I don't know. Can I think about it?"   
"Don't think too hard, Bailey, or you will actually hurt your head.   
"Don't worry about me, Sam. That little brain of mine can stand it."   
"You actually have a brain?"   
"Haha. Can we go now?"   
"Yup. Or we might be late for the movie."   
  
Bailey encircled my waist and whispered in my ear. He was sending shivers down my spine:   
  
"Why don't we play our own movie, Sam?"   
"Do you have a camera?"   
"Damn, I'm out of tape."   
"Too bad for you. You don't know what you're missing."   
"Very funny."   
  
Bailey put his hand on the small of my back and guided me outside. We went to my car and drove off to the theater. I knew Bailey wouldn't like the movie I picked, but I didn't care. I picked it just to torture him. Sitting in theater, watching a two-hour long sappy movie was a little too much for him. I parked the car in front of the theater and got the tickets. Bailey was waiting for me outside the door and I smiled sweetly at him when I approached him:   
  
"Don't tell me you did, Sam. Don't tell me you picked one of those sappy movies again."   
"You should have known better."   
"What is it this time? Message in a bottle? Runaway bride? Which one did you pick?"   
"Actually I picked a classic."   
"Oh no, not one of that old movies."   
"Who said anything about old movies. I picked a recent classic."   
"Oh no. Sam, don't tell me they are playing that stupid Titanic movie again."   
"Yes they are. So you are going to be a sweet little boy and stop whining."   
"But Sam, that's not a two hour but a three hour movie."   
"Have you ever seen it?"   
"No. Who do you think I am?"   
"Everyone has seen that one, Bailey. Why didn't you?"   
"I am not everyone Sam. You know I hate those kind of movies."   
"Don't be such a baby. Let's get in and you may even like that movie."   
"I think not."   
"Why think you not?"   
  
I grinned at Bailey, took his hand and we walked inside. His hand felt so good in mine, I found it hard to let him go. We took seats in the back of the theater and Bailey actually had fun watching all the crazy Leonardo teenagers come in. I had to poke him in the chest more than once. Lucky for me he was quiet when the movie started. I was sure he would fall asleep. But Bailey actually managed to surprise me. He was awake the entire movie and he never whispered he found the movie boring. During the movie, my head had made its way on his strong shoulder. Bailey looked up at me and smiled. He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled sweetly at me. We stayed like that for the rest of the film and it felt good. It never occurred to me before how good Bailey felt. By the end of the movie I was crying like the rest of the audience. I had seen the movie more than once, but I couldn't help crying when Celine Dion began singing. I peered at Bailey and saw that he had tears in his eyes. He tried to hide them from me, but the minute I looked at him, he knew it was too late. He winked at me and I tried not to laugh:   
  
"So you liked the movie then?"   
"It was okay I guess."   
"Okay? Bailey, you never lost track of the movie. Why don't you just admit you liked it?"   
"If it makes you feel better knowing that I liked it."   
"It would make me feel better."   
"Alright then, I admit. I liked it. I even liked it a lot. And you were right Sam. It is a good movie."   
"When have I ever been wrong?"   
"Haha."   
  
Bailey laughed out loud and we got out of our chairs. Most of the crowd was gone now and it was time to get back home. It was getting late and we had work to do in the morning. I drove Bailey to his place and he kissed me goodnight. He waited until I had driven off to get inside. I had to smile to myself; cause it seemed like Bailey couldn't help taking care of me. I was very lucky to have such a good friend. It had done much for me in the past and I was sure he would do much more for me in the future. The best part was that he never complained if I needed help. He seemed happy to help me.   
  
I got home a few minutes later and parked in front of the firehouse. I got up and noticed that the lights were out. Angel must have been to bed. The elevator arrived upstairs and I got out. When I turned on the lights, I cried out and started sobbing uncontrollably. Jack's name was carved everywhere in the wall and the house was covered with roses. And there was a huge painting-hanging saying: "Jack is back." After the first shock was gone I picked up my cell phone and dialed Bailey's number. He picked up after the third ring:   
  
"Malone."   
"Bailey…."   
"Sam, what's wrong?"   
"Hurry please…"   
"Sam…"   
  
I couldn't answer. I was sobbing and crying into the phone and my voice was gone. I heard Bailey calling my name on the other side of the line, but I was unable to answer:   
  
"Hang on sweetheart, I'm on my way."   
  
The line disconnected and I started going through everything I had learned at the academy. I was frozen. Although I was very worried about Angel, I couldn't move. I seemed like time was standing still. After what seemed an eternity later, I heard Bailey come in. He came straight to me and took me in his arms. I was crying like I never had done in front of him and he was trying to calm me down. After a few minutes, the tears were subsiding and I looked at Bailey. He was concerned:  
  
"Shhhhh, it's okay Sam. I am here.   
"Bailey, Angel…"   
"She'll be okay, Sam. I'm sure she's sleeping peacefully."   
"What if Jack got to her, Bailey. What am I gonna do without her?"   
"Don't say that Sam. Let's check her room."   
  
Bailey took my hand in his and we walked towards Angel's bedroom. The door was closed and Bailey knocked softly. There came no answer and he open the door. He turned the lights on and I got the shock of my life. John and Angel were lying on the bed and the floor was covered with blood. Bailey walked up to them and tried to get me away form them. I was standing behind him and I could see that Jack had been playing butcher this time. Angel and John were cut open from head to toe and their heads were shaved. The walls were painted with their blood and Jack left me a note. It was pinned to Angel's chest. Bailey took his phone out and dialed 911. He leaded me out of the room and we walked to the kitchen. It was the only place in the house left untouched by Jack. He sat me down in a chair and looked at me:   
  
"I'm sorry Sam. I…"   
  
His voice broke and he was trying to hold his tears back. I on the other, I wasn't crying. Funny, but I couldn't. Maybe I was too much in a shock to cry. Bailey was standing behind me, encircled my waist and laid his head on mine. He was kissing my hair and mumbling soft words. I didn't hear what he was saying. I was unable to concentrate on anything. Only on the fact that I was lucky that Chloe was at a friend's place. She would have been death if she had stayed with Angel like I wanted her to. But the smart girl that she was, she told me that Angel needed some time with John.   
  
Five minutes later, the police got there. They walked up to us and Bailey told them to check out the room. They went, but one of the officers stayed with us. He asked Bailey some questions. He asked me some questions too, but I was unable to talk. I knew I was in shock and had to go to a hospital. But I didn't want to leave Bailey alone. I needed to be with him right now. He was the only friend I had left and I would stay with him no matter what. Another officer came to us and whispered something to his partner:   
  
"Do you think it was really Jack that did all this?"   
"Of course it was. Who else would do things like this?"   
  
Bailey raised his voice. He was getting angry at the lack of humanity from the officer. He continued asking questions:   
  
"I have to ask you this, because it seems to me like you have been chasing this Jack for years now and you can't catch him. I start to wonder if the guy really exists or if someone is playing a game with Miss Waters to get close to her."   
"Officer, I don't dare to ask what you are implying."   
"Where were you tonight Mr. Malone?"   
"What?!"   
  
Something inside of me snapped and I found my voice back. I got up and pushed the officer:  
  
"Are you crazy you stupid fool? How do you dare to ask such stupid questions? You think he did all this?!"   
"It could be. Look how beautiful you are and it could be his only chance to get close to you."   
"You are sick!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I was yelling at the man. How could he suspect Bailey of doing such things, while he was the sweetest guy you could wish for. I wasn't feeling too well and Bailey noticed. He was immediately by my side and supported me. Without giving the cop another look we left the kitchen and got out of the house. I sat down in Bailey's car and he drove me to the hospital. He knew as well as I did that I was in shock and that I needed medical attention.   
  
A doctor checked me out and I was told I could go home. But I had no home to go to. I couldn't set another foot in that firehouse. So Bailey took me to his place and told me he would take care of me. But I was so scared. I wonder if even Bailey could find enough strength to get me through this. He got me a pillow and sat me down in the couch. He looked at me and I noticed tears streaming down his cheeks:   
  
"I'm sorry Sam. I don't know what I can do for you now."   
"Just be there for me."  
  
It was barely a whisper, but Bailey heard me all right. He moved to me and took me in his arms. I felt so safe and secure there, like being in a cocoon. I wished I could stay there forever. Bailey was sobbing and so was I. He held on to me, like he was scared of loosing me. We stayed like that for a long time when the doorbell rang. Bailey got up and it was George. He handed a letter from Jack to Bailey. And George saw that we needed to be alone and left us. Bailey sat down next to me and handed me the letter. He took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes:   
  
"You don't have to read this now, Sam;"   
"I have to Bailey. I need to know what's in it."   
"Anything I can do."   
"Don't ever leave me alone again, Bailey."   
"I won't, I promise."  
  
I opened the letter and started reading:   
  
  
To my lovely Sam,   
You thought you were so much smarter than me and that Lucas was the real Jack. But you are so wrong. That stupid friend of yours could never catch the real Jack. I am way too smart for him. And I know that you must be mad at me for killing that gorgeous lady friend of yours, but I did it for us. I did it so that we could be together. Alone, just the two of us. But hell, we'll never be alone as long as that bastard Malone is alive. Maybe I should kill him too so that we can really be together. But then I would have to kill Chloe too. If I killed them both, where would the fun be? If all your loved ones were gone, you wouldn't be scared of me anymore. Cause you know as good as I do, that I will never hurt you. So maybe I will kill them, maybe I won't. It will all depend on my mood and they way Malone is hovering you. And why did I kill Angel then? Just to let you know I am still here Sam. And as long as you will be there, so will I.   
  
Love, Jack.   
PS: Ask that little friend of your to leave you alone. You are mine and mine alone.   
  
  
Bailey looked at me and took me in his arms. As long as he was there, everything would be just fine. And then he pulled away and cleared his mind:   
  
"You should hide again, Sam. As long as that guy knows where you are, he won't stop. And I don't want anything to happen to you or to Chloe. Run Sam before it's too late."   
"I won't run, Bailey. I'm so sick of this hiding and I want a normal life. And my life is here with you and the rest of the VCTF."   
"Sam…"   
"Don't do this to me, Bailey. Don't tell me to leave. I couldn't stand being away from you. And that's exactly what Jack wants."   
  
I was crying again and Bailey laid his hand on my cheek. He looked me straight in the eyes and he was crying:   
  
"Then I have to leave Sam. It's doing no good if he sees me around you."   
"Bailey, whether it's you or someone else, he'll always find a reason to hunt me down."   
  
Bailey sighed and got up. He offered me his hand and I accepted it. He leaded me to his bedroom and opened the covers. I smiled at him and laid me down. Bailey wanted to leave:   
  
"Don't go, Bailey. Stay with me."   
  
He got in bed next to me and put his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and I fell asleep. I was too tired and too worn out to think. Despite everything that had happened, I slept okay that night, feeling safe in Bailey's arms.   
  
The next few days were horrible. I had to plan Angel's funeral and tell Chloe that Angel was killed. My daughter was devastated and I realized I had to go on for Chloe's sake. And without Bailey I wouldn't have handled it the way I did.  
  
The funeral was a quiet one, just like Angel had always wanted. Only close friends and relatives. The funeral was together with John's. A song had to be picked out and I hadn't the heart to do it. So Bailey picked one and when it started playing everyone was crying:   
  
  
Oh we never know where life will take us   
I know it's just a ride on the wheel   
And we never know when death will shake us   
And we wonder how it will feel   
  
So goodbye my friend   
I know I'll never see you again   
But the time together through all the years   
Will take away these tears   
It's okay now   
Goodbye my friend   
  
I see a lot of things that make me crazy   
And I guess I held on to you   
You could have run away, I left well maybe   
But it wasn't time and we both knew   
  
So goodbye my friend   
I know I'll never see you again   
But the love you gave me through all the years   
Will take away these tears   
I'm okay now   
Goodbye my friend   
  
Life's so fragile and love's so pure   
We can't hold on but we try   
We watch how quickly it disappears   
And we never know why   
But I'm okay now   
Goodbye my friend   
You can go now   
Goodbye my friend   
  
  
The funeral was over and tears were running down my cheeks. We got out of church and Bailey held my hand in his. It was his ways of letting me know he was there for me. We said our goodbyes to everyone and got home. Home was at Bailey's place now. He told me I could stay as long as I wanted. That evening we were watching TV and I was lying against Bailey's chest. Then I had the urge to look at him and thank him for being there for me. He smiled sweetly and softly kissed me on the lips. And then it occurred to me that life isn't fair. You have to loose one person you care about deeply, before you realize that you have everything you need right in front of you. And everything I always needed has been in front of me for almost ten years. It's too sad Angel had to go for me to find that out.   
  
The End. 


End file.
